Marrige isn't so Bad
by skysongjr
Summary: Kel gets betrothed to some stuck up, sexy blond knight. Hmmmmm wonder who that could be...
1. Big Surprise!

Ok people, this is my 2nd story so be easy on me. It's going to be a j/k fic. Man I love that pairing. ..:does a happy dance:.. It's 12:07 AM so like sorry if it isn't that good. Just to tell you its set in Kel's 2nd year as a page. Well on with the story.

Kel was walking towards the mess hall when a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her in to a corner.

"What are you doi-" A hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw Joren of Stone Mountain.

"Shhhhhhhh. Look I'm not going to do anything to you Lump. Don't scream." When he saw her nod he took his hand off her mouth.

"Look this really isn't the place to talk about this so listen carefuly slut."

"Why should I listen to you?"

" Look just meet me in my room after dinner. Make sure no one follows you. I don't want my reputation ruined by you."Joren said.

"Why?" Kel asked.

"You're involed with the situation. Thats all I can tell you now." And with that he left in to the mess hall. Kel followed him. When they walked in to the mess, everyone looked a them.

"Joren, Keledry you are late. You are to clean the stables for a fortnight. Now get your meals and go sit down." Lord Wyldon said calmly. They got there food and went to there tabes. Neal gave her a questioning look. Lord Wyldon said a prayer, then everyone sat down and ate. Kel sat there wondering what Joren was talking about when an anoying voice said,

"Kel. KEL! Hello anyone home?" Neal was knocking on her head with a closed fist. Kel just swatted it away.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you come late, as well as Joren?" Neal asked.

"We just had a little run in, thats all."

" Did you beat him?" Kel just punched him in the arm and said,

"Shut up and eat your vegetables." Everyone who was listining laughed.

After dinner Kel went to Jorens rooms. She stopped in front of his door and was just about to knock when the door open. Joren grabbed her arm and puled her in before anyone saw. He closed the door and locked it.

"You know the rules. Your not suppossed to close the doors when I'm in here. Especialy with you." Kel said furiously.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want anyone hearing."

"What don't you want anyone hearing?" Kel asked.

"Ok here it goes. Did you get any letter saying anything about a betrothal?"

"No, but wh-" Joren cut her off.

"Well my mother send me a letter saying that since I'm her only son and shes aging she has to make a betrothal for me. (A.N: Did that make any sense?) Also you fief needs money, which we have."

"And how does that have to do with me? Unless I'm-"

" The person who my mother has chosen." Joren finished." But my mother and your mother will be coming in two days time to finish the deal. So this means that-"

"I have to quit training. But why are you being so nice to me? We're enemies remeber?" Kel said quietly. Someone knocked at the door. Joren opened it so they can only see Joren not Kel.

"Joren you said we're going to study tonight? Well let us in." Vinson and Garvey pushed open the door. When they saw Kel they gasped.

"Why is she in here? Planing on bedding her?" They laughed.

"For your information she my betrothed." Joren said haughtly.

"Wow, Joren. We'd never thought you'd sink so low." Garvey said.

"My mother betrothed me to her 'cause I need to have a wife to run the fief."

"Well if you guys are done I think that I'll be leaving now." Kel said rather upset.

She ran to her rooms and jumped on her bed. She put her mask on, but that couldn't stop the tears from coming. She knew it was weak, but she couldn't help it. Someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Kel I-" Neal stopped in mid sentence when he saw her crying.

"What did he do to you? I swear when I find him I'll cut his head off and-"

"Neal it wasn't him. I-I-I can't continue my training here." Kel cried out.

"Why? Does it have something to do with Joren?"Kel nodded.

"My parents betrothed me to him an-and I wont be able to become a knight which I worked so hard for." She started to cry even more. Neal sat down on her bed and hugged her.

"Kel it will be ok in the end."

They sat there for a while holding each other. When Kel started to slide down he push in to her bed and pulled the sheets over her. He then left the room to go tel the others what he had heard.

Ok. Tell me what you think. I think I did a veryr bad job but let me see how people like it. I'll only write another chapter if someone give me cookies and they have to be chocolate chip! They have to be fresh fom the oven. I wont take cold cookies. So review please.  
..:Does a sad puppy look:.. PWEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Kiss

YAY! I'm on the 2nd chappie. It's 2:07 AM so dont blame me if you see any mistakes. I know I always write my fcs late in the night, but thats the only time I have.

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: I try my best to make people laugh.

Pink Squishy Llama: ..: Takes cookies :.. MINE! Don't worrie, I'll try to write alot only if you give me more cookies. By the way, these are good. ..:Munches on cookies:.. Oh my name is Chelsea too!

dancer4eva: Don't worrie, I'll continue. Don't pray your ass off. I'm not worth it.

Well any ways on with the story. Four days later and one day after her mother came

"What! She's marring that some of a bi-"

"Cleon! Language please. What would Kel think of you?" Neal said.

"Well what I would think is why are you guys talking about me and my betrothed. You really shouldn't be so nosy." Kel said from the door way.

"Kel I'm just telling them so you didn't have to do it. You already have enough stress on you." Neal said lookng at his feet.

"Thanks Neal. You guys are such good friends. To bad I wont be seeing you for three years." Kel said sadly.

"What?" They all yelled.

"I knew you guys were going to act like this. Well my mother is taking me back to the Yamani Islands till my mother thinks I'm ready to come back which she said will be around three years. Then after when I come back the marrige will take place a year and and a half later just for me and Joren to get used to eachother." They all flinched at Jorens name. "I'm leaving the day after tomorow at dawn. To tomorw is my last last. I'm going to miss you guys." She gave them a group hug. The bell rang signaling them to get to there own rooms.

"Well see you guys tomorow." And with that she left.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kel wake up! Your going to be late!" Neal yelled through the door. Kel looked out the window. She wispered all the curses she knew and got ready. when she opened the door and was swept in to a hug. She looked up in to her mothers eyes. Then looked at her friends behind her mother. They all looked happy.

"Kel! You don't have to leave! Your mother had a talk with Jorens' mother and and can stay to become a knight!" Neal yelled.

"Really?" Kel looked at her mother. She nodded. Kel squeaked with joy.

"I'm really think that I'm turning like my sisters." Kel said. They all laughed.

"Keladry. Joren. Please come to my office after breakfast." Lord Wyldon yelled after the prayer. Kel took a bite out of a piece of bread.

"Probaly going to kick me out because I'm betrothed." Kel said.

"What are you talking about. He's just going to congragulate you guys." Neal said.

"Maybe he-Uh Oh. Jorens coming." Merric said. The white blond hair boy came and went to behind Kel.

"Do you mind if I sit here Min-Keladry?" Joren asked politely."My mother is making me sit with you. She wants us to be closer to eachother." He whispered. Kel nodded. He took a seat next to Kel and ate quietly.

"I'm finshed. I'm going to Lord Wyldons. Coming?" She asked Joren. He nodded and they put their trays away.

"I think there going to be a good couple." Owen said."Even though he is a bastard." Everyone looked at Owen in shock."What I'm just sayng what I think." Neal threw a loaf of bread at him.

"Ow! That bread was hard."

Kel and Joren were walking down the halls when Joren turned around and stopped her. He looked in to her eyes. Then he did something that he'd never dreamed of doing before. He kissed her. Kel was in shock. Her legs turned n to water. She didn't know what to do. She then started to kiss him back. He pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-" Kel cut him off by kissing him again.

"We're betrothed. You don't have to be sorry." Kel said. Someone coughed behind them. They turned around and saw Garvey and Vinson.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Vinson said.

"Back off Vinson." Joren sneered.

"Taken a liking to the girl I see." Garvey laughed. " Maybe I should give it a try. Kissing the worlds famous slut." He punched Joren temple. He blacked out out.

"Whats your problem?" Kel screamed. She knelt down to help Joren. ' What am I doing? He's my enemy.' Kel thought. 'Maybe you like him.' Another part of her mind said. Suddenly she was pushed against the floor. Garvey pinned her down. He started kissing her. Kel struggled. He started trailing kisses down her body. Kel took this chance and screamed. She kicked him between the legs and punched him in the face.

Kel lay there crying. Vinson then jumped on her. He started putting his hands under her tunic. Kel was just about to scream when he covered her mouth with a hand. He kissed her on the lips hard. She couldn't breath. She then blacked out also.

Ok. I'm done that chappie.

P.S. I'll only continue if I get more cookies. Mmmmmmmmm Cookies 


	3. The Lioness

Goodie, I'm on the 3rd chappie. HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2006! YAY!

Twilight Shades: Thanks. I used to hate that couple too, but then my friend, Veralily of Mindelan, told me to read a j/k fic. Then I couldn't stop reading them! They're my favourite couple!

Lady Knight of Tortall: Well, they kinda are. If you read this chappie then you'll understand.

Pink Squishy Llama: YUMMIE! ..: Munches on cookies:.. Right now I'm running out of ideas. Please help!

anonymous girl: I need more cookies!

I'm listening to Simple Plan Welcome to my Life. It's giving me a great idea for a song fic. Tell me if I should write one on Kel with this song. Wait is there one already? I don't know. I'm too lazy to check.

Oh ya. Sorry Kel should be in her fourth year as a page and Joren 2nd year as a squire Well anyways on with the story.

Kel tried to open her eyes. When she tried to move it hurt. She felt like she'd been trampled by a hundred horses. Her woman hood hurt the most. It felt like it was on fire. She let out a soft groan. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Joren over her.

"Thank the gods! You're ok. I thought you'd never wake up!" Joren said, worried.

"W-what happened?" Kel said horsely.

"Well when we never showed up to Lord Wyldons office, he went to go see where we were. When he came he saw me blacked out against the wall. I wasn't that hurt. I'll only have a bump here." He pointed at is temple, whiched showed a bump, just like he said. "He then saw Garvey on the floor hold his face and crotch. You must have hit him hard! His crotch is like steel." At that they started laughing. "Then...well I really don't think you want to hear what happened to you." Joren sad sadly.

"It's ok. You can tell. I won't be that hurt." Kel said not even daring to look in his eyes.

"Well, he was forcing himself in you, raping you. You only had your breast band on before Lord Wyldon came. Thank Mithros he came." Joren said looking up.

"Ok Joren. You have to leave her alone. She needs her rest." They looked up at Duke Baird.

"Sorry. I'll come and check on you later." Joren gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. Kel was surprised.

"Keladry, you're going to have to stay here for at least three days but Neal will come and deliver your homework." Duke Baird said.

"How long have I been unconsious for?" Kel asked.

"Almost two days now." He said.

"Kel! Your awake! What happened? I swear I'll kill who ever did this to you." Neal yelled.

"Neal I dont think you can. But the crown will." The Duke said. They both looked at him.

"Your going to have a trial when you are fully healed. Then the crown might kill him or they will let him come out and he'll be and let other people kill him suach as The Lioness and your friends. Also-"

"What? Did you say The Lioness?" Kel interupted.

"Yes. When she heard about this, she came here as fast as she could." Duke Baird said.

"I bet she'll chop off their head with her sword. I can't wait to see that." Neal said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I never thought you were the one for violence, Neal." His father said.

"Well if they did that to Kel," He said pointing at her. "Then I'm all in for violence!"

"When will you ever learn." Kel said shaking her head. Then she passed out.

"Kel!" Neal yelled. His father went to go check her.

"She's alright, Neal. She just needs alot more rest if she wants to stay awake. Healing takes the energy out of her. Now leave her homework here and go do your own." With that Neal left the room without arguing. He did want Kel to get better.

"I swear when I get a hold of the guy who did this to Kel, he wont be alive to see his trial." Alanna. (A.N: Ok, I'm not going to do their full names. You guys should already know who they are.)

" 'Lanna, calm down. She's alright, just like Duke Biard said. She'll be out in a few days." George and Alanna were sitting in their rooms having dinner. Alanna really didn't want to go out of her rooms and George was there giving her company.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Alanna ran to the door and swung it open, hoping for some news about Kel. Roaul tumbled in to her rooms and fell.

"Mithros, Alanna. I hate it when you do that." Roaul said getting up.

"Sorry Roaul. I'm just waiting for some news." Alanna said.

"Yeah. I heard about that too. It's going all around the palace." He said. " I just came here to deliver you a note from Jon." Alanna flinched when she heard that name. She was still mad at him for not letting her go around Kel. They thought that she would use magic or something on her to make her succeed. She opened the note to see what is was about.

' Alanna,

We are to have a meeting about the incedent in the throne room. Please come as soon as possible.

Jon'

"Ok. George come. We have to have some discustions with the King." Alanna said.

"Oh no 'Lanna. Your are not going to argue with Jon again. I'll take you straight out of there." George said.

"I'm not going to argue with him. I'm just going to have a little talk with him." Alanna said mischief in her eyes. She then left with George and Roaul trailing behind her. 


	4. Annoying Meatheads

YAY! 3rd Chappie!  
Right now I'm writing another fic. It's supposses to be k/n. It's a song fic and it's called "Believe" . Check it out when it's posted.

Well anyways on with the story.

Kel woke up feelng like she was going to puke. A healer near by who noticed this, got a bucket for her. When she was done Kel felt better, but really hungry.

"Excuse me," She said to the healer. " Do you mind if you could get me something to eat?" The healer nodded and went to go get some food. Kel lay there for a while thinking. The healer came back with some soup and bread and gave it to her.

"Thank you..."

"My name is Miranda." Miranda said. She Had brown hair up to her soilders and had blue green eyes.

"Thank you, Miranda." Kel said. Miranda walked away and Kel began eating when she heard someone call her name. She looked up in to ice blue eyes.

"You feeling alright?" Joren asked. Kel nodded. Miranda came back with some foul smelling liquid.

"Drink it after you're done eating." She said. "Then I have to check you straight away. We can't let the magic waste, can we now?" She said humourously. "Who are you?" She looked at Joren. "And why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm Joren of Stone Mountain and I'm here to see my betrothed." Joren said.

"Well then. You could stay and keep her company while I check her." Miranda told him. "By the way, I'm Miranda." she said. Joren nodded showing that he heard her. Kel drank the liquid and then lay down for Miranda to check her. Her hands started to glow blue-green and she put them on Kels head. Joren was holding Kels hands to comfort her. Suddenly Miranda gasped.

"Oh, Mithros." She said looking at Kel. "You're pregnant!" She yelled. Kel looked at her in horror.

"Are you sure? I mean I never had..." Then she remembered. 'Joren told me that Vinson raped me. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god...' She thought.

"Kel don't panick, it's going to be alright." Joren said trying to calm her down. Miranda went by her side and taught her some breathing exercises.

"You can use those while in labour. Now you can leave, but I want you back in a week for a check up. If anything happens come in here and ask for Miranda Velle. Ok now you may leave." She explained. She and Joren helped Kel up. Kel tried walking but tripped into Jorens arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry. My legs are just asleep." Kel told him sheepishly.

"Here let me carry you to your ro-"

"It's ok, Joren." She interupted. "I can walk on m-" As soon as Joren let go of her she fell on the floor.

"Are sure?" Joren said as he helped her up. Kel just rolled her eyes and let Joren carry her.

"You'll be able to walk in about an hour." Miranda yelled when they left the door. Kel just made a noise that sounded like a cow giving birth. Joren laughed. 'This is going to be a hard nine months.' Joren thought. He looked down at Kel who looked as if she was going to murder someone. 'Very long' He thought.

When they got to Kels rooms he got her key out and opened the door. He lay Kel on her bed. As soon he put her on the bed she fell asleep. He took off her boots and put them beside her bed. He left and shut the door without a sound.

The next morning, Joren went to go check on Kel. When he opened her door he saw Kel practicing with her glaive. (AN: I think thats what it's called.)

"Kel, what are you doing? You're going to hurt you and the baby!" Joren yelled.

"I felt out of shape thats all and you know that I'm not going to hurt myself." Kel said.

Joren put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me...opps did I just say that?" Kel said nervously. Joren nodded and walked to her. He put his lips over hers and put his arms around her waist. Kel deepened the kiss as Joren threw her on the bed. He started to unbutton her tunic...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kel buttoned her tunic and made sure that everyhing looked normal. She looked at Joren who was sitting in a chair by her desk. She opened the door to a very sad Neal. When Kel saw him she got nervous.

"Neal, whats the matter?" She asked.

"K-Kel I'm sorry to tell you this but..." He paused. "Well..."

"Spit it out!" Kel yelled. Neal and Joren Looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Neal I'm not feelng well. Please continue."

"Well Lady Uline is getting betrothed to (sniff) Kieran haMinch!" Neal wailed.

"You just came here to tell me THAT!" Kel yelled. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" She pushed him out the door and yelled,

"If you want to talk to some one about your lastest lover go talk to some one else!" She slammed the door in his face. She turned around to face Joren.

"You too, out!" She opened to the door and pointed outside. Joren ran not wanting to get on her nerves.

"Mithros," She whisered. She looked towards the door. "I'm hungry." and wth that she walk towards the mess hall.

Ok. End of chapter 4. 


	5. Annoying Authors note

WOW! I'm on the next chappie. Sorry it took so long. I just have alot of homewok and my teacher has been bitching off and giving us essays for no reason. Well anyways on to the story.

When Kel entered the Mess Hall everyone was silent. She got her food and took a seat next to Joren and Neal. Every one stared at her untill Lord Wyldon shouted.

"Keladry Of Mindelan, I will see you and Joren at my office after you are done eating.

Ok Thats just to make you guys happy but I need ideas. I have a very bad case of writers block. I might not be able to write for a while cuz of the bitchy teacher of mine but just send me ideas so i can end this story. Review please: ) : ) 


End file.
